cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bermuda Triangle/@comment-26956647-20170812095831
Since I finally finished my extended testing of all BT stuff from the last clan booster like...this week...I wanted to make a list of the supported decks I would rate from best to worst with some actual testing behind me and not just theorycrafting. This would basically cover all viable pure builds as well excluding Meer, so this is a pretty good overview! 1. Prisms Better recovery, more options, even more answers to control with Rupina, and all of that topped with their great G-zone good speed and overall agressive and defensive mix. 2. Chouchou Very consistant, goes off super hard first stride which is always nice to have, Tirua is amazing, comboes are very strong. Gets a little messed up by smartly-used disruption and only has options for RG plays which can be awkward from behind even though Tirua provides pretty decent recovery. 3. Lauris/Shizuku Hard to decide here. They both feel about as good with Lauris being a deck that can hit really hard (but it a lot slower and less consistant than Chouchou), and Shizuku can just gather an obscene amount of resources to try and assemble a perfect aggro board first stride to just go off so much quicker. She ends up being a worse Lauris without the G1 at her disposal, though. G2 Shizuku is not as abusable as Superb. 4. Pacifica Resource issues, iffy speed, and an awkward mechanic are things to mention when talking Pacifica. Extreme crit pressure, an insane finisher, and high consistency have to be added on, though. She's not the most aggro deck with not too many plays, but the ones she does have are quite effective at punishing the opponent's situation at every possible moment. Plenty of bad matchups, and lots of opportunity to get easy to break hands due to most of her advantage being G3's. 5. Raindear Cheese is the name of the game. Raindear is pretty darn fast with no GB restrictions on any of her cards. Laying down the heat early into a Gracious play that's really awkward to guard without a PG can cheese games so hard, and it's so effective. Her active advantage is pretty bad and she likes her RGs so she can fall behind after breaking that GB1 threshold against some matchups. Though she likes her RGs, she can settle with a smaller amount than most. Of course the elephant in the room is also poor consistency considering her deck's mechanic. Odds are generally stacked in your favor at her prime, though, so you have to be stupidly unlucky to get super wiffs, but it can happen. 6. Riviere Her restricted support is pretty awkward even though it can do some nice stuff. Legend Idol is an "okay" card, but leaving you vulnerable to control, having a lack of synergy with most of your RG, and being most potent with RG power in a low-advantage, vulnerable deck is lame. Her speed can also cause issues as she is essentially a GB4 for her max potential on her best restricted support which is merely "okay"...woof. Not to mention Riviere has awful synergy with many other first stride GB2 enabler to get her going except some CE's and Legend Idol herself. Still, the deck has decent power output after the slow start and mad consistency in the early game with Courage and Trois. Making sure you have decent access to your plays elevates her below the bottom picks. 7. Duos Duos are slow, have mediocre power output, and can really do you dirty with the pickiness of the clan mechanic. Still, if you don't lose all of your clones for your current resources, you can get some great quality plusses and be set on resources with Peace spam early on. Resources as far as RG and guard and such...CB could still mess you up. You can then move on to trying to grind PGs with Duo Everlasting or Ange for a bit of a slow win. 8. Coral Trashy! Besides Arcadia Star, the support here was pretty meh. Coral doesn't really dig as hard as she needs to with her extreme RG reliance, plain and simple. She's reliant on Frontier and Olyvia which want to combo...but Coral has to run a ton of vanillas, so how many comboes are really open beside some basic Spica stuff...Her main stride is really slow so that you should often try to use Olyvia instead of her early to try and rack up a better soul to actually get a turn as decent as hers with Frontier. She's just...absolutely garbage version of Harmony. Her crossride is about all she has going for her, but it doesn't really solve too many problems because unless your opponent is literally a "poke for 11k a trillion times or die" deck, that's not enough individuality to care about Coral...the 13k can't even come into play if you misride into Aurora Star, so that's yet another thing to consider. She just feels horrendously designed and unoriginal.